Competition
by cookieluver4
Summary: Hermione's trying to be both Student Body President and Student Council President, but what happens when Harry falls for the enemy. AN: I've decided to make this Drama instead of angst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Jenny's back! *gets awesome amount of applause* Aw, stop it. I'm blushing. Lol. Anyway, I've decided to come back and write an angst fanfic. *cue unexpected lighting and thunder* I've been reading a lot of fanfics (I like learning from others) and decided to give it a try. PLEASE TELL ME IF I FAIL AT MY ATTEMPTS TO BE ALL ANGSTY! I'm used to making humour fanfics. Even though I've only done 2 fanfics so far. And only one of them was humour. Okay, ya'know what, I'm going to shut up now. 'Kay?**

**(1) **Harry woke up with a headache. _What happened to me?_ he thought. He looked around his house. Soon, everything began to come back to him. He had thrown a party. Well, actually, Ron threw the party, but it was at Harry's house, so, yeah. "Hey, wake up," Harry said while shaking Ron. "We have to clean up," he added. "Just 5 more minutes, mum," Ron mumbled in his sleep. _5 more minutes my ass_, Harry thought. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an air horn that his parents kept. He came back and blew the horn. Almost dying because he forgot that he had a hangover. Not _that _bad, but still bad.

Ron jumped out of the couch he was laying in. "What was that for," he grumbled. "It was to wake you up," Harry replied simply. "Now, come one. We have to clean the house up." Ron just rolled his eyes. They began cleaning, completely forgetting that one member of their triangle was missing. "Good-morning," piped Hermione as she walked gracefully down the stairs. "What's so good about it?" Ron asked, still pissed off about Harry blowing that loud ass air horn.

"Today's just a wonderful day, isn't it? School started last week," Hermione said, completely ignoring Ron's comment. Then, realization hit Harry like a bunch of elephants **(2)**. He'd just remembered why they had even _had _the party in the first place. It was a 'Good-bye Summer' party.

Ron suggested that they should have a 'Good-bye Summer' party as a way to mourn the loss of Summer 2010. **A/N: Yeah, I know, that's this summer. But, I'm not doing anything with it, so basically, that's a way for me to mourn too. **Harry and Hermione found that absolutely ridiculous, but Ron had _insisted, _so they had no choice but to be sucked into Ron's plan.

The rest, as they say, is history. "You're awefully chipper this morning," Harry said, wiping off one of the tables. "Yup. I've just thought of a way to become both Student Body President _and _Student Council President," Hermione said happily. "Oh really? How?" Harry asked, honestly curious. "Oh, you'll see," Hermione said with a grin, and with that, she began to help clean the house.

**A/N: (1) I don't really know why I chose to have a party beginning. I just like parties, I guess. (2) I don't know where the heck that came from. I know the saying is 'like a pile of bricks' but I wanted to be me and put something utterly ridiculous. Sorry if the beginning is bad. That's all I could think of. And I got the whole Student Body President** **and** **Student Council President from Degrassi. Holly J. and Sav are competing and it got me thinking. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of earth and Indiana. How are ya? Just a note, I've decided to change the whole angst thing. Mainly because I thought it over and I'm not sure how to make this story angsty so, yeah. Another note, I made a fanfiction account with my friend Krysta. Another another note, I don't like pie. Haha. Seriously. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, if it was, everything would've ended differently.**

After the house was clean and spotless, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to relax. "So, do you plan on ever telling us what your brilliant plan is?" Harry asked Hermione. "I said, you'll see, so, wait and see!" Hermione told Harry harshly.

_**The Week After The Party A/N: I'm too lazy to write anymore**_

"Vote for me for Student Body President _and _Student Council President," Hermione told everyone as she passed out flyers and buttons. "What makes you think you're going to win, Granger," came a familiar voice. Hermione turned around to face Draco. "Because, ferret boy, I've got people skills. Also, I don't go around calling people by their last names," Hermione answered as she passed out a flyer and button to a girl that had walked past her. "I have people skills," Draco defended himself. "Right," Hermione said sarcastically. "Vote Hermione Granger for Student Body President _and _Student Council President," she told a group of students that walked by her. She also handed them the flyers and buttons.

Draco just stood next to Hermione, scowling. "Do you mind going away? I'm trying to get people to vote for me. And your ugly isn't really helping out," she said, handing out more flyers and buttons. "Just know this, Granger, I will win," Draco said before walking away. Hermione just rolled her eyes and passed out more flyers and buttons.

_**First Period: History**_

The bell for classes rang and Hermione, Ron and Harry went to take their seats. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, so that gave the students some time to talk amongst themselves. "Did you guys pass out anymore flyers and buttons," Hermione asked Ron and Harry. "I did," Harry told her. "Great! How about you, Ron?" she asked. "Umm, yeah. About that. I was going to, but then I got distracted," Ron explained. Hermione sighed and then asked the question that she hoped would get a reasonable answer. "Doing what?" she asked. "With this," Ron said as he pulled out a slinky. "A slinky? You didn't help me out because you got distracted by a damn slinky?" Hermione fumed.

Lucky for Ron, the teacher decided to step into the classroom at that exact moment. "This isn't over," she glared at Ron before turning to face the teacher.

**A/N: So, how was that? Just to let you guys know, I'll be uploading every Thursday. That gives me an entire week to form some ideas. Also, this is AU in case you didn't notice. I also made all the Harry Potter characters live in America because I'm not sure about the schooling system in the U.K. So, I'm not sure if they do Student Body President and**__**Student Council President.** **Reviews make me a happy gurlie!**


End file.
